10th November
by HanaHana14
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Kyoto tanggal 10 November. Tak begitu penting namun, cukup membawa perubahan. Dan lagi tanggal 10 November telah terkenang peristiw besar#badsummarygdebugh


Pahlawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang ada di benak kalian jika kalian mendengar kata "Pahlawan"?

.

.

.

Orang yang hebat?

Orang yang berjasa?

Orang yang keren?

.

.

.

Coba renungkan lebih dalam lagi, apa arti dari "Pahlawan."

.

.

.

.

.

Pahlawan tidak hanya mereka yang ada di medan pertarungan.

Pahlawan tidak hanya mereka yang mengorbankan diri sendiri demi orang lain.

Pahlawan tidak hanya mereka yang berjasa dalam rangka kemerdekaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapapun bisa jadi pahlawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoto, 10 November

"Yo, kawan kawan!" Lavi langsung nimbrung ke kerumunan siswa di salah satu meja dekat jendela.

Mereka sedang 'menonton' pertunjukan adu panco antara dua orang yang be-rival-an ini. Tak lain dan tak bukan Kanda Yuu vs Allen Walker.

Kanda Yuu asli Jepang mengaku merasa tak suka ada pendatang di kelasnya.

Di lain sisi, Allen Walker, seorang pendatang dari London mengaku merasa tak senang dengan sikap Kanda terhadap para pendatang lainnya.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, kita sudah bisa melihat listrik merah-biru yang mencuat dari dahi mereka saling beradu.

"Terus, terus!" kata Rike sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kalahkan dia, Kanda san!" teriak Chao Zi.

"Jangan kalah, Walker san!" teriak Lou Fa.

"Mereka begini lagi..." hela Lavi (-_-").

.

.

.

GRUSHAK

.

.

.

"Hei!" kaget Kanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Allen.

"Sudah, sudah." kata Lavi menarik Kanda.

"Kalau kalian gini terus, kapan selesainya?" tambah Johny menarik Allen.

Terdengar sorak kecewa 'penonton' atas apa yang terjadi.

"Bubar, bubar. Kalau kalian di sini semua pengap tau!" teriak Lavi sambil mengusir kerumunan dengan kibasan kedua tangannya 'syuh-syuh'.

Mereka langsung bubar. Mungkin mereka pikir 'yah... setidaknya ada tontonan sebelum pulang..."

Mereka semua keluar ingin pulang ke rumah masing masing kecuali mereka yang piket. Piket hari Kamis : Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Sachiko dan Angelina.

"Johny... padahal sedikit lagi..." kesal Allen.

"Sedikit lagi apanya? Jelas jelas tangan kalian tegak di tengah? Mau condong kemana coba?" tanya Johny.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah merasakan di melemah!"

"Cih." decih Kanda.

"Melemah kepalamu! Sudah 30 menit lebih kalian begitu, ya gak berubah berubah posisinya." kata Johny berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Shut! Turuti Johny, oke?" potong Lavi.

"Oke..." pasrah Allen.

"A... aku duluan. Ada urusan mendadak." pamit Krory setelah memutus sambungan telfon. Ternyata dari tadi ia telfon telfonan.

"Ayo, Sachiko."

"Chomesuke! Namaku Chomesuke!"

"Iya, iya. Cepatlah. Ini masalah tugas Inggris."

"Berarti tadi telfon dari Lenalee san?"

"Iya."

"Ah, saya juga permisi duluan. Kakak saya butuh bantuan di rumahnya." kata Angelina sembari menutup HP pink-nya.

"Kakak kembarmu itu?" tanya Lavi.

"Iya. Permisi, ya."

Setelah itu tak berapa lama Krory, Sachiko dan Angelina sudah menghilang dari kelas mereka.

"Ah, a... ada. A... Allen kun, Cross sensei memanggilmu." panggil Miranda yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil memeluk sapu kayu.

Di depannya berdiri pria tegak berambut merah panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Shishou?"

Allen langsung berdiri menghampiri gurunya yang mengerikan sementara Miranda mundur dengan terhuyung huyung.

"Mana not angkanya?" tagih Cross.

"Not angka? Bukannya Shishou bilang pelajari dalam waktu seminggu?" tanya Allen baik baik.

"TAPI AKU BUTUH SEKARANG!" bentak Cross.

Allen hanya menunduk menahan dengingan telinganya yang baru mendapat gelombang suara yang tinggi.

Baginya hal ini...

Sudah biasa.*kibastangan

"Huh! Ya, sudah. Besok pagi kutunggu. Jam 6 sudah harus ada di mejaku, mengerti!" kesal Cross sambil melengos pergi.

"Ya, Shishou."

Allen kembali ke tempat semula dengan lesu. Diiringi hembusan nafas, duduklah Allen di tempatnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit suasana hening. Hanya ada suara sapuan kertas yang disebabkan oleh Miranda menghiasi telinga mereka. Sampai akhirnya...

"Na, Allen. Cross sensei itu mengerikan, tetapi kenapa kau masih peduli padanya?" tanya Lavi.

.

.

.

Hening kembali.

.

.

.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, karena aku merasa ia adalah pahlawan."

.

.

.

CKRAK

.

.

.

"PAHLAWAN?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Kanda dan Miranda. Mereka cuma facepalm.

"DIA?! SEORANG DIA?! PAHLAWAN?! Oh, apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu Allen?" miris Lavi.

"Cross sensei adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan. Sudah rusak moralnya." merinding Johny.

"Otakmu sudah rusak, Moyashi." decih Kanda.

GBRAK

"ALLEN, DASAR BAKANDA!" kesal Allen memukul meja hingga ia berdiri.

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Kau tak dicuci otak 'kan?" tanya Lavi cengengesan.

"Ya nggaklah." jawab Allen. "Walaupun Shishou bisa melakukannya kapanpun." tambahnya agak pelan.

"Allen..." prihatin semuanya.

"Yah... jika saja aku tak bertumu Shishou... mungkin aku sudah mati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku depresi ketika mengetahui Mana meninggal. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di sebelah batu nisannya hingga Mana menjemputku. Bodoh sekali bukan." cerita Allen menahan perih.

"Yah... Pahlawan nomor satu tetaplah Mana, tentunya."

"Allen..." gumam Johny mengelus kepala Allen.

"Lavi, menurutmu, siapa pahlawan bagimu?" tanya Allen.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba tiba?" kaget Lavi.

Allen menatap Lavi dengan wajah serius.

"O... oke..." jawab Lavi.

"Jiji. Menurutku dia pahlawan. Di saat aku tak tau menahu ingin berjalan di jalan yang mana, ia tiba tiba muncul dan menuntunku ke jalan yang benar. Yah... itu sih, hanya perasaanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tau jalan yang benar 'sesungguhnya'." cerita Lavi dengan gaya khasnya yang acuh tak acuh.

"Kanda?" tanya Allen. Lavi dan Johny ikut menoleh.

"Cih, jangan bercanda."

"Kami memang tak bercanda." jawab Allen.

"Kami serius." Lavi menambahkan.

Kanda menatap wajah 'calon' pendengarnya satu persatu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela berat.

"Bagiku..." ia mulai menuturkan kisahnya. "Pahlawan itu orang yang mampu melakukan hal yang berguna untuk orang lain dan ia dikenang karena perbuatannya."

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa itu?" tanya Johny penasaran.

"Pikir saja sendiri." jawab Kanda cepat.

"Dari cerita yang kudengar, pahlawan adalah orang yang hebat. Orang yang berguna. Sedangkan aku..." Allen hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"A... ano... menurutku kau juga termasuk pahlawan."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Miranda yang keberadaannya hampir dilupakan angkat bicara.

"Jika aku tak bertemu Allen kun dan kawan kawan, mungkin aku akan selalu terbelakang. Tak memiliki teman. Yang ditinggal. Selalu dibully."

Mereka mendengar tuturan Miranda dengan mulut terbuka sedikir kecuali Kanda.

"Karena bertemu kalian, aku mampu bangkit dan memiliki banyak ikatan. Kalian adalah motivasiku untuk terus berusaha!" tangis Miranda meledak.

"Miranda..." gumam Allen menghampiri Miranda, menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Yah... jadi intinya..." Lavi melompat turun dari meja yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

Semua orang memusatkan perhatian ke Lavi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua orang bisa menjadi pahlawan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan jingga mulai berubah menjadi biru gelap. Matahari mengantuk hingga tergelincir ke tempat tidurnya. Peri peri mulai menghiasi langit malam dengan cahaya cahaya mungil yang indah. Bulanpun menduduki singgasanannya.

Dimanapun kalian berada, kata "Pahlawan" kan selalu ada. Hanya saja kalian yang terlalu acuh sehingga tak menyadarinya.

Temanmu bisa menjadi pahlawanmu. Bahkan orang asing yang tak pernah bertemu denganmu bisa menjadi pahlawanmu.

Tinggal tergantung kalian. Kalian menyadarinya atau tidak.

Hormatilah mereka.

Hormatilah jasa mereka.

Hormatilah pengorbanan mereka.

Selamat Hari Pahlawan 10 November.

Terima kasih, para pahlawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Buat tanggal 11...

Dipublish tanggal 12...

Hah...

Maunya apa...(-_-")

Ya sudah deh... Review jika berkenan.


End file.
